Head Captain, Sakura The Rewrite
by xDarakuxShitaxTenshix
Summary: Head Captain Yamamoto has been diagnosed with a serious, fatal illness. In his final days he names his successor to his tile of Head Captain. His granddaughter, Sakura Haruno. This is the rewritten and honestly, better version.
1. Chapter 1

**Head Captain Sakura**

Chapter 1: The Head Captain's heir

Summary: What if Yamamoto was dying and he had to pass his title to his granddaughter. Hitsu/Saku Enjoy. I seriously suck at summaries, story's better, I promise!

**A few things are being tweaked, thank you for your patience. I definitely added a good bit and changed it so you may want to reread it.**

Head Captain Yamamoto had called a meeting with the Gotei 13 and their lieutenants. He was planning to announce the progress of his illness and to inform them of the decision he's made.

"I am afraid there is not much time left for me in this world. I have already named a capable heir and I am confident the Seireitei will be in good hands. My replacement will be here shortly and you can all meet her. She has given up a lot to come and take over for me so I ask you don't give her too much trouble." Yamamoto said calmly.

"What are you saying? And your heir is a girl? No disrespect, I would just like this to be clarified." Shunsui said. He seemed to be paying special attention. Now that Yamamoto was dying he was concerned for the future of the Soul Society.

"I have a strange sickness in me. I have gone to many doctors, and healers in every world I have traveled to and I still am unable to find a cure so I am relying on my heir to take care of you now. Her word will be law. Oh, and do not underestimate her. If you do, you'll have gone through approximately twelve concrete walls before you even register that she's hit you. She has a bit of a temper." Yamamoto explained.

Suddenly, a girl with pink hair came crashing through the wall. She slammed into the wall opposite the wall she just came crashing through. "Wow that stung like a bitch." The young woman said as she stood up off of the ground.

The captains, their lieutenants, and the Head Captain all stared at the strange girl as she simply brushed the dirt and ruble from her clothes. She was wearing a kimono-like shirt and knee length black leggings. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her waist and she adjusted it before grinning and doing a two finger salute.

"Yo, what's up Yamamoto-sama?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Not much Sakura. I thank you for taking my position as Head Captain." Yamamoto replied.

"It's no trouble at all." Sakura replied.

"If I may ask, why did you come crashing through my wall?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oh! That reminds me." Sakura said just before she moved out of the path of Sasuke's chidori.

"That would be why." Sakura said pointing at the boy trying to get his hand out of the wall.

"Dammit Sakura! Hold still and die already!" Sasuke shouted.

The captains and lieutenants were immediately on guard hearing that sentence. She was after all their new head captain. Sakura walked over to Sasuke and pulled his arm out of the wall, resulting in a grunt of pain from Sasuke. She unsheathed her Zanpakuto and cut through the air creating a portal to Tsunade's office. She threw Sasuke in then closed the portal.

"You know, he seriously gets on my nerves." Sakura said more to herself than anyone.

"Well, it's getting late. Everyone will turn in for tonight and we will talk tomorrow." Yamamoto said.

With that everyone bowed and left. Yamamoto was still their superior so they would just have to hold in their curiosity until the next day.

_The next morning..._

It was a sad day in soul society. Head Captain Yamamoto had died in his sleep late last night, and to top it all off, Rukia Kuchiki is going to be executed. A few weeks later, ryoka had infiltrated Seireitei.

"Bring me the ryoka, alive." Sakura ordered as she left the meeting room.

Sakura released a heavy sigh. "Grandfather, you shouldn't have died. Now I don't know what to do." Sakura whispered.

**(a/n You probably know this but if not, Yamamoto was Sakura's grandfather.) **

Sakura felt an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. She followed it and ended up in the middle of a battle field. The fight appeared to be between Renji Abarai and an orange haired young man who looked to be no more than a child in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura POV:

There were others watching the fight. What surprised me the most was that Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Ino, and Hinata were there. I also recognized Hanataro Yamada from squad 4. Hanataro stiffened and looked my way before screaming at the two fighting to stop. They did and looked my way. Renji froze and mumbled something to his opponent. The orange haired boy nodded and Renji led every one of them to the meeting room. I stood there for a moment, trying to prepare myself for the confrontation I knew was sure to come. I walked slowly to the meeting room, dragging my feet more than I should have, attempting to prolong the inevitable. The captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were already seated with the ryoka sitting near the captains. They looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to punish Hanataro, or to yell at the ryoka. Instead I just stood there, frozen as I waited for my former ninja friends to notice exactly who I was. The people I knew who happened to be ryoka stiffened upon laying eyes on me. Their eyes widened as they were shocked into silence. Ino walked right up to me and slapped me across the face. My head turned to the right but I didn't move to retaliate. The captains and lieutenants looked at us with shock written all over their faces. They knew I could've stopped that hit if I had really wanted to, which is why they didn't interfere. Ino was crying, I could tell.

"Haruno Sakura, how dare you scare us like that!" Ino screamed as she hugged me.

I couldn't look at her though; if I did I knew I would break down. I would cry and I couldn't do that. Not when so many people were depending on me to be strong.

Naruto and the others watched curiously, considering I made no move to comfort my supposed best friend. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I looked at Ino, I watched as she clung to me sobbing her heart out. My eyes softened and I hugged her back. Unknown to me, I had started to cry too. I had known I would miss them, but I never thought I'd see them again. Oh, how wrong I was.

**First rewritten chapter is done and I must say I am quite proud of it. Feel free to review but just that fact that you're reading this has already made me extremely happy. I love all of you who read my work and I hope you like my newer, matured writing as much as you liked my old writing.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Head Captain, Sakura**

_Recap: _

_"Haruno Sakura, how dare you scare us like that!" Ino screamed as she hugged me._

_I couldn't look at her though; if I did I knew I would break down. I would cry and I couldn't do that. Not when so many people were depending on me to be strong._

_Naruto and the others watched curiously, considering I made no move to comfort my supposed best friend. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I looked at Ino, I watched as she clung to me sobbing her heart out. My eyes softened and I hugged her back. Unknown to me, I had started to cry too. I had known I would miss them, but I never thought I'd see them again. Oh, how wrong I was._

_End Recap_

The tears trailed silently down my face as I held her tightly. My best friend was here, my surrogate brother, my sensei, my friends. They were all _here._

_'Please lord; tell me none of them had to die to get here.' _I thought. Panic threatened to overwhelm me as I held Ino to my chest, praying she wasn't dead.

"Ino..." I said softly. If she hadn't looked up at me I wouldn't have thought she'd heard me.

"Wh-What?" She stuttered, choking back her sobs.

"Please...Tell me you guys aren't dead." I half whispered, my voice cracked on the last word.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. I winced at the sheer volume of her voice.

"HARUNO SAKURA, I AM NOT DEAD, NONE OF US ARE! Wait, are you d-dead? Is that why you asked?" There was a panicked look in her eyes now. I hated to do this to her. She should have never come here. None of them should have.

I looked down; I couldn't look her in the eyes and watch the light fade as I told her the truth of what I had to give up to help my grandfather. Sh-**They** didn't have to know what I gave up to help my grandfather.

"Y-you're not! You can't be! It's NOT TRUE! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!" She was hysterical. Naruto came up behind her and looked at me with questioning eyes. Apparently he hadn't heard the conversation at all.

"_**Please,**_ Sakura, tell me you're not dead." She whispered brokenly. Naruto stiffened behind her and looked at me with alarmed eyes.

"S-Sakura-chan?" His gaze wouldn't leave my face; the pain was clearly displayed on his and it nearly shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"Dammit Sakura you're not dead! You can't be! Your body would have been found!" Ino screamed. The ninja in the room stiffened as well as the thirteen captains and lieutenants.

I wouldn't make eye contact and that was enough for everyone in the room to know the truth...

"You died, so you could help Yamamoto. You left the world of the living far before your time, so you would be able to lead us, as Yamamoto intended." Toshiro said, his face looked angry but his eyes looked hurt.

I said nothing. There was nothing to say anyway, he'd hit the nail on the head.

"Oh god..." Someone said. I wasn't sure who I was busy watching an interesting development taking place outside. Yeah, Yeah I know, how can I see threw concrete walls? It's just one of the many abilities I received when err...dying.

"Where is Momo?" I said suddenly, cutting off what I'm sure was a boring lecture from Byakuya.

"Why do yo-?" I cut off whoever was speaking; something had to be confirmed, _**now.**_

"Bring her here." It was short and to the point, Toshiro went to retrieve her. All was silent until Toshiro returned with Momo.

"Y-you wanted to see m-me." It was obvious Momo was scared.

"You reported that Captain Aizen was dead, found murdered...correct?" My voice was monotone; I could see that it shocked those who knew me before I had died. They would just have to deal with it. Here, I was Head Captain. Here, I couldn't afford weaknesses.

"Y-Yes ma'am." She stuttered.

"Hmm." I hummed thinking.

"Ma'am, m-may I ask why you are confirming what we already know?" Momo asked.

"I am asking because he is outside with an arrancar." I said.

Gasps were heard all around the room followed by a question, "What's an arrancar?" A ryoka asked.

"The most powerful of all hollows if my information is accurate." Ishida explained.

"Hn." I said, not really caring at the moment.

The doors swung open and slammed into the walls that held them, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared with many people coughing, it revealed Aizen...and Uchiha Sasuke.

**May your reading have been as enjoyable as my writing(editing). I'm nearly done editing this story and then I shall hopefully update with a new chapter and then proceed with updating my other stories. Thank you for reading.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Head Captain, Sakura**

_Recap:_

_"You reported that Captain Aizen was dead, found murdered...correct?" My voice was monotone; I could see that it shocked those who knew me before I had died. They would just have to deal with it. Here, I was Head Captain. Here, I couldn't afford weaknesses._

_"Y-Yes ma'am." She stuttered._

_"Hmm." I hummed thinking._

_"Ma'am, m-may I ask why you are confirming what we already know?" Momo asked._

_"I am asking because he is outside with an arrancar." I said._

_Gasps were heard all around the room followed by a question, "What's an arrancar?" A ryoka asked._

_"The most powerful of all hollows if my information is accurate." Ishida explained._

_"Hn." I said, not really caring at the moment._

_The doors swung open and slammed into the walls that held them, creating a dust cloud. When the dust cleared with many people coughing, it revealed Aizen...and Uchiha Sasuke._

_End recap_

"Aizen." Sakura nodded in acknowledgement, completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Haruno-san." he said bored.

"What Sakura, no hugs?" Sasuke mocked. He was smirking as he tried to get her to react.

Sakura blinked a moment, "Oh. You're here too. When did you get here?" Sakura had such an innocent face on it was nearly believable that she hadn't noticed him at all. Sasuke glared and Sakura stared back at him with nothing but a bored look on his face. "What?" She finally got irritated with the constant glare.

"What happen to the fan girl you used to be?" He asked smugly, trying to regain his Uchiha pride.

"Dead." She said bluntly.

Sasuke scoffed and turned to Naruto, "Well it's good to see _you _again dobe. Make it to Hokage yet?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura just rolled her eyes and Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, that's why I'm out of the village, because of _course_ they let the Hokage roam around in dangerous situations outside the village as he pleases." The sarcasm was heavy in the air and Sakura let out a laugh.

"Yeah Uchiha don't you know that yet. You're so behind, enjoy watching our backs." Sakura walked up next to Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed and glared, "Like that will ever happen, as if you're stronger than me."

Sakura's eye twitched. "You know Naruto; I think I found what's wrong with this reunion."

"Oh really, and what's that dear Cherry blossom?" Naruto smirked.

"There's an Uchiha at this reunion, I don't remember having any teammates who were Uchiha's do you?" Sakura turned to Naruto with an evil smile on her lips.

"Why no I don't Sakura-chan. It was just you, me, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei. No Uchiha's on that list." Naruto had a foxlike grin on, only partially influence by the kyuubi.

"Well then Uchiha-san, Aizen-san. We are going to have to ask you to leave." Aizen just looked confused while Sasuke looked absolutely livid.

Sakura took out her sword, creating a portal to a specially designed room to hold arrancar as well as shinobi, just in case. "Bye Bye!" A Sakura clone kicked them from behind and they fell into the portal.

Sakura grinned at the fading portal. "Okay! Will someone please show these guys to their quarters and we can all get some sleep and then I can get yelled at _tomorrow_, night!" Sakura ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

"O...Kay then. This way, please follow me."

Soon everyone was settled in and the moon had risen high in the sky. While everyone else was asleep the pinkette remained awake, thinking of her past for the first time in a very long time. She was sitting up in her queen sized bed staring at her lap as the memories flooded her.

Two strong arms wrapped lightly around her waist from behind. "What's wrong Cherry-chan?" a male voice asked.

She shrugged then said, "Seeing them made me think of my past and what I'd left behind." A head rested on her shoulder.

"I know you miss them Cherry-chan, and think about it. Maybe now is your chance to reconnect with them, let them know you're all right. You could probably visit them too, I mean if they can see you that is." the male voice once again spoke.

Sakura smiled and turned to kiss the male's lips. "You always know what to say." She laid back down and cuddled up to the muscular chest of the male in her bed.

"'Night Sakura-chan." he said softly.

"'Night Toshiro-kun, I love you." She said as she began to lose consciousness.

"I love you too, my Tenshi."

**Tenshi: Angel**

**This is the final rewritten chapter. I will now be deleting the original work and leaving this as the only Head Captain, Sakura. Hope you liked it.**

**Forever yours,**

**Fallen Angel**


	4. Please Read, I beg of you

Hey guys, I know y'all hate authors notes but I am so flipping excited that I had to share with you.

I have taken my next steps into the fantastical world of writing for money.

**DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND ME**

I am in no way leaving fanficton, I am just also going to be creating original pieces and putting the up for sale as ebooks on sites such as amazon.

My first ebook is a collection of poems co-authored with a very talented friend of mine who is also apart of my writing group. Feel free to go and buy it or check out my new author page on facebook or my new website. The website has a poem posted that is in the collection of poems. The book is called The Journey Between Love and Loss: A Book of Poetry

Facebook page: Take out spaces

: / / w w w . / - C - / ? r e f =h l

website:

. . c o m

Sorry to bother you guys with this but I am ecstatic and I couldn't wait to share it with the people who have supported my writing over the years. Thank you all so much, and I hope you'll continue to support me, both on fanfiction and on amazon, love you all. You can expect new chapters for all my stories coming at you very soon.

Your humble servant,

Fallen Angel


End file.
